


Incorrect Merciful Impulses

by Be_Easy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Easy/pseuds/Be_Easy
Summary: Aubrey wonders how she got here.





	Incorrect Merciful Impulses

 

Aubrey wonders how she got here.

Not _here_ here.

No, she knows how she got _here_ here. (That tangled, hot, twisting feeling that belongs entirely to Chloe even though it shouldn’t. It’s _not_ supposed to.)

Aubrey wonders how she got here, standing in front of the mirror, pulling black straps tight around her hips while Chloe watches quietly from the bed. How a soft, tentative conversation about fantasies became Chloe coming home to their shared apartment with an unmarked bag that held an unmarked box and led to this.

Actually, Aubrey knows that too. (Chloe’s soft, “That sounds so hot, Bree.” And “Maybe we can try it?” And Aubrey’s desire to give Chloe _everything_.)

It doesn’t feel as weird as Aubrey thought it might, with black silicon jutting from her hips. (The fact that all of this feels so natural still makes Aubrey’s heart pound a little) She’s not sure it looks sexy though and she contemplates herself in the mirror standing in only the harness and strap on, adjusting the straps. The women in the videos that Aubrey likes always seem confident, powerful, like the fake cock actually belongs to them. She touches the head thoughtfully, noting the lack of sensation before turning back towards Chloe on the bed.

“Chlo, I don’t…” Aubrey starts quietly, stroking her hand across the silicon absently but the rest of her sentence dies in her throat at the way Chloe is watching her (Bright eyed and deeply flushed). Aubrey watches Chloe unfold herself slowly, standing from the bed in just pale blue panties and a white tank top to walk towards her.

Chloe is looking at her with naked awe and want and that makes Aubrey blush, makes her entire body react eagerly. She watches Chloe bite down on her bottom lip, sees her gaze slide down between her legs for a long moment before flitting back to her face.

“Chloe.” Aubrey murmurs thickly, swallowing once then again as Chloe lets out a long, shivery breath before sinking slowly down to her knees.

And that nearly makes Aubrey dizzy. Because it’s Chloe, beautiful, amazing Chloe who could have absolutely anyone she wanted, on her knees in front of Aubrey and looking at her like she’s something special. (Like she’s something worth kneeling for.)

Aubrey knows Chloe better than she knows anyone else. She knows Chloe, happy and glowing. She knows Chloe in the shine of the spotlight, belting out perfect notes and she knows her in warm afternoons in their apartment, painting her toenails instead of studying. Aubrey knows Chloe in ways she never thought she would, with tangled hair and sweaty skin and Aubrey’s grip bruised into her hips. But she doesn’t know Chloe like this. (Soft and submissive with her big bright blue eyes watching Aubrey.)

Her breath flutters gently against Aubrey’s thigh just before she leans forward to nose along one of the straps, pressing a kiss to Aubrey’s tense muscle. And Aubrey’s suddenly aware of the length of the strap on like she hadn’t been before just seconds earlier. Heat is gathering low in her stomach, shocking and insistent and the unfamiliar weight of the dildo feels different than it did just moments before, heavier and significant.

“Let me know if it’s too much.” Chloe murmurs distractedly, fingertips tracing over the straps crisscrossing Aubrey’s hips and her touch feels like electricity against Aubrey’s skin. She shudders hard as Chloe reaches to trace the strap along her ass, back down her legs then detours to the inside of her thighs.

Aubrey feels vulnerable and swollen in ways that don’t really make sense because the strap on is rubber and fake, but it feels like _her_ with Chloe so close. Chloe, who isn’t really submissive at all but entirely in control.

 Aubrey realizes that she is the submissive one. The one with nervousness tingling at the back of her neck, the flutter of excitement that comes with closing her eyes, trusting Chloe and simply letting go.

“Okay.” Aubrey manages, lifting one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear so she can see all of Chloe. “And we can stop if you don’t want…”

“I don’t think I’m going to have any problem.” Chloe murmurs, lifting her head to kiss Aubrey’s stomach before meeting her gaze. “You’re so beautiful, Bree.”

“Thank you.” Aubrey murmurs, licking her lips and trying to breathe through the intense feeling of vulnerability (That belongs to Chloe too).

Chloe smiles, expression soft and affectionate as she presses another kiss low on Aubrey’s abdomen. Then she’s reaching forward to take it, to take Aubrey, into her hand and God, Aubrey _feels_ that.

“ _Oh_.” Aubrey breathes stupidly, hips jerking forward hard and she reaches for Chloe’s shoulder to keep from collapsing.  Chloe smiles up at her, leaning forward to bite at the strap at Aubrey’s hip before turning and just taking the head of the dildo between her pink lips.

How that looks, how Chloe looks doing that, pulls a sharp gasp from Aubrey’s chest. Chloe draws back, licking her lips before sinking forward again to run her tongue along the underside of the silicone with a quiet hum. It’s not real, the dildo isn’t part of Aubrey but watching Chloe take it slowly into her mouth again, it suddenly feels like it is.

Aubrey can feel the slow, slick strokes of Chloe’s tongue and her fingers curled around the base and the hot suction of her mouth and it fills Aubrey’s insides with a sudden molten, twisting tension. Aubrey breathes out, letting her fingers thread through Chloe’s soft hair and when her hips roll helplessly, Chloe eagerly moves with her.

Chloe’s eyes flutter shut for a long moment, taking Aubrey in deeply before slowly sliding back and peering up at Aubrey and, god, meeting her gaze is like staring into the sun. Chloe is a ball of chaotic energy on the best of days but when that energy turns focused and all of that focus is on Aubrey, it’s almost too much for Aubrey to handle.

Chloe pulls away slowly with a wet, obscene sound that makes Aubrey throb and twist her fingers tighter in Chloe’s fiery hair.

“Are you okay?” Chloe whispers, licking her swollen lips and stroking Aubrey carefully. Aubrey feels _hard_ and _tight_ and she has no idea if she’s okay or not. She might be dying.

She has to be, right? Because she had her entire life plan set up when she came to Barden but then she met Chloe. Those things she thought she wanted went out of the window and suddenly a husband and a house and 2.5 kids wasn’t enough. Instead the things she wanted became very, very different. (The tired smile Chloe always offers her in the mornings in the bathroom mirror with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. The creepy way Chloe laughs through horror movies. The way her mouth tastes at 2am and 2pm and every single time Aubrey kisses her…And maybe she wants all that plus the house and the kids. Maybe the things she wants aren’t that different at all.)

“I don’t know.” Aubrey murmurs honestly, her voice hoarse and thick even to her own ears. Aubrey wants all of these things and she knows she can have them, but it means she’ll lose other things. (Her family. Her father.)

“We can stop.” Chloe offers, and Aubrey shakes her head, not entirely sure she could ever stop.

“I don’t want to.” Aubrey whispers, “I don’t think I can.”

Chloe looks at her thoughtfully for a moment, expression gentle and open like she knows the battle going on in her head before standing. She presses against Aubrey, kissing Aubrey softly on the mouth.

“Do you love me?” Chloe asks against her lips and Aubrey knows that she knows the answer. Knows that she remembers every unsteady declaration that Aubrey has ever managed to voice but she nods anyway. Chloe pulls back and Aubrey stares at her, at how beautiful she is. “Then that’s all I need.”

It’s not that simple. Life just isn’t that simple. But Chloe is really good at making it seem like it could be.

Chloe kisses her again and this time she licks into Aubrey’s mouth, sucks at her tongue before trailing kisses down her chin, down her neck and between her breasts, down down _down_ until she’s on her knees again.

Aubrey watches wide eyed as Chloe easily takes her back between her lips, sinking forward slowly and easing back even slower until Aubrey’s hips chase the suction of her mouth. Then her fingers are sliding up Aubrey’s thighs, between her legs and Chloe swallows around the dildo while her fingers press up inside of Aubrey.

“Fuck, Chloe, I- “Aubrey gasps and the slick thrusts of her fingers feels like the pull of her mouth and Aubrey’s hand finds the crown of Chloe’s head. It’s sensation overload, welling up and spilling out everywhere in rushing, electric waves and Aubrey has to cry out, can’t stop shakily thrusting into Chloe’s perfect lips, against her warm fingers.

It builds higher and higher, tension gathering and swirling in Aubrey’s belly like a fist that feels like it will destroy her when it comes undone.

Chloe pulls back, licking across Aubrey’s length with the tip of her tongue before murmuring. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

Then she’s swallowing Aubrey again, hooking the fingers inside of her pussy and pounding against her G-spot in rhythm with Aubrey’s erratic thrusts into her mouth. Aubrey’s entire body is flexing, bending hard, driving hungrily against Chloe’s lips and Chloe’s fingers and Chloe’s mouth and throat are welcoming as she explodes.

She cries out and comes _forever_.  Hot, jagged pulses of pleasure that feel like they’ll never, ever stop while Chloe watches.

But it does stop, eventually and Aubrey finds herself somehow still alive and still standing. Her legs are shaky, and she opens her eyes, realizing that Chloe is pulling her to the bed, turning to push her down on the edge. Chloe immediately climbs into her lap, shifting to pull her own panties to the side, to guide Aubrey inside of her with a quiet groan.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t wait.” Chloe moans brokenly, hips grinding restlessly, and Aubrey buries her face in her neck and sees _stars_. It shouldn’t be possible, but she feels Chloe hot and tight around her, her weight pressing the base of the dildo tight against her clit. “I love you. I love you.”

And Aubrey has the scary _scary_ thought that all of the things she has to give up might be worth it for this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
